Valentine's Day Sucks
by LifesLover
Summary: He hated Valentine's Day with a passion. He also hated how much his best friend loved Valentine's Day. /Zemyx- for Valentine's Day: 2/14/08/


Valentine's Day Sucks

He hated Valentine's Day with a passion.

He hated going to school and seeing the hallways teeming with people holding hands and kissing (which was against school rules). He hated seeing the cards that were passed and hated hearing the whispers as people confessed their adoration and crushes to others, the girls squealing as they opened their lockers and found cards and presents from secret admirer's.

He especially hated how his best friend was completely infatuated with this holiday.

So every year, as February 14th rolled around, he would tense and start to twitch. He really could not stand how everyone made such a fuss and racket over a holiday that was made up by Hallmark in order to sell more cards.

And _no_, he was not jealous or bitter that he had no one to spend the holiday with, no matter what his friends might think.

He heard another squeal from behind him and rolled his eyes. He sighed and closed his locker door gently (he would have slammed it but that was uncouth and entirely undignified). His friend next to him chuckled at his obvious irritation.

"Zexion, you've got to get over this hatred of Valentine's Day. It's just a day meant for all of those that are in love."

"No, Demyx, it's a day meant to show off to the world those that aren't in love and have no one to spend this wretched holiday with. And does everything have to be _pink_? It's a conspiracy by Hallmark."

Demyx merely laughed. "Zexion, you say that every year. I really need to change your perspective on this. Valentine's Day is a beautiful holiday that all should feel happy to celebrate."

Zexion rolled his eyes. "Demyx, you're making me nauseous. This entire holiday makes me nauseous."

Demyx laughed again and slammed his locker shut, (no, he wasn't angry; it was just what Demyx did. He couldn't do anything without over exaggeration. ) walking down the hallway with Zexion. He occasionally would wave and yell "Happy Valentine's Day!" to people that he knew. He knew practically the entire student body.

It really made Zexion twitch.

They eventually found themselves at their first class of the day and waited for Mr. Luxord to start. Calculus was horrible but between the two of them, they were able to understand the material.

Mr. Luxord swept in and slammed his books on his desk. Selphie and Tidus (who were making kissey-faces at each other) jumped up at the sudden noise. Mr. Luxord glared at them.

"I don't care what holiday this is, I don't care what you think, and I most definitely do not care if you protest the fact that I'm going to separate the love birds in this room. I hate this holiday and it will not interfere with my class today. Understood? Good."

Zexion smirked as Mr. Luxord separated each and every couple in the room (much to their displeasure) and set to work on teaching them about limits.

"I think I have a new found appreciation for our teacher now, Demyx. Don't you think he has the right idea?"

**XXXXXX**

The rest of the day went quite easily. Demyx and Zexion separated for their second class, and then met back up for lunch. Zexion would randomly go to his locker throughout the day whenever he had need for a certain text or homework page. He was quite the studious little fellow.

Going back to his locker was nothing new and Zexion certainly did not think that anything would happen once he got there.

Zexion began to fiddle with his combination lock (the stupid thing hated his guts all of a sudden) and sighed when he heard yet another squeal from behind him. He finally got the temperamental bastard unlocked and opened it, only to drop his lock in surprise from what he found there.

He dimly heard the clatter the combination lock made as it hit the tiled floor of the hallway but he was too surprised to pick it up, only able to keep his eyes on the surprise in his locker.

There, sitting on top of his physics book, was a blue basket; a basket that held a turquoise blue bear. And sitting next to the basket was a small bouquet of pink carnations.

_"Pink carnations… that means deep affection and love."_ Yes, Zexion knew what most flowers meant because he had once had a class with Marluxia, the flower crazed teenager, and they'd had many group projects together and, of course, Marluxia could do nothing but ramble on about the hidden meanings of flowers and how one could say anything that one needed to in a flower.

What made Zexion so surprised was that somebody had been able to open his locker and put something that was obviously meant for Valentine's Day in there. And whoever it had been had placed _blue_ items there. Blue was Zexion's favorite color. Only Demyx knew of this.

Demyx… Demyx was the only one who knew Zexion's locker combination. After all, he had the one right next to it.

Demyx was the only one who knew of Zexion's affinity for blue (which is why he loved his hair so much).

Demyx was the only one who would be dumb enough to do this stupid thing when everyone knew just how much Zexion despised this holiday.

Demyx…

Zexion lifted his hand and stuck it into his locker, grasping the pretty basket with its pretty bear and brought it out of its confines.

Zexion looked in the basket and saw that, along with the bear, there were the customary chocolates (Lindt- Zexion's favorite) and a homemade card. Zexion snorted and smirked, grabbed one of the milk chocolate truffles, stuffed it in his mouth (he was a bit of a fanatic where chocolate was concerned), and grabbed the card.

_"I know that this holiday_

_Brings you to tears with disgust._

_And I know that this holiday_

_Makes you cringe and twitch._

_I know that this holiday_

_Makes you want to hurl._

_And I know that this holiday_

_Fills you with bitterness._

_But this holiday_

_Is the perfect day_

_To tell you _

_How much you _

_Mean to me._

_Through all of our ups_

_And all of our downs_

_I've watched_

_And I've waited_

_For this perfect holiday_

_To tell you_

_What you mean _

_To me._

_So eat your __Lindt_

_Smirk at this card (It's not Hallmark),_

_And turn around."_

Zexion gasped, his ball of chocolaty goodness almost dropping from his mouth, and turned around. Demyx stood behind him, a look of nervousness on his face. He gulped. He opened his mouth to speak but Demyx beat him to it, a rush of words escaping from his mouth.

"I know it sucked but its true and I… I just… I couldn't go through another year without telling you. I mean… I've loved you for so… so long and I… I just couldn't hold it in any longer. And I know that you hate Valentine's Day but don't you remember… we met on Valentine's Day… six years ago. I've loved you since then… that's why I like Valentine's Day so much… we met on this day… I can't believe you forgot." Demyx ended his prattling and gulped, looking over at his blue-haired friend; the friend that he had loved for so long.

Zexion could only look at Demyx, aghast at what Demyx had done and said. Demyx felt this way? Demyx… loved him? Demyx was… gay? Was… Zexion gay?

"Demyx, I don't remember what I wore yesterday, let alone what day it was when we met, you should know this by now." Was that all he had to say?

Demyx laughed nervously before nodding his head. He assumed that that had been Zexion's way of gently letting him down. Not even tell, just avoid the subject as though nothing had been said. He nodded his head once again, looked down in shame and began to move past Zexion.

Zexion frowned. Why was Demyx leaving when he had just told Zexion of his feelings?

"Where are you going, Demyx? We're not done here. You just told me how you felt about me and now you're walking away? Besides, how did you know what pink carnations meant?"

Demyx frowned in puzzlement. "I didn't… I just picked them because I liked them and they reminded me of you for some odd reason. Even though you don't like pink."

Zexion laughed. "Oh wow, only you Demyx. Only you. Demyx… why did you wait till now to tell me how you felt? And of all holidays, why this one? Why not… Christmas? Or Easter… hell, why not Independence Day? Why Valentine's Day?"

Demyx sighed in consternation. "Because Valentine's Day is the day for lovers. And well… I was hoping that maybe I could get you to find a new appreciation for this day."

Zexion smiled softly before advancing slowly on his best friend. "Demyx… I think you accomplished that goal. Can I kiss you now?"

Demyx blushed, stuttering, not replying to Zexion's question. Zexion merely smirked and whipped his hand around Demyx's neck, forcing Demyx down to his level.

"You know, Demyx… I really like blue… like your eyes… and the ocean that you love so much. I really like your Valentine's gift, too. And… I really like you. And your sappy card." Zexion whispered before quickly connecting their lips.

Demyx gasped into Zexion's mouth before avidly returning the kiss. He had wanted this for so long… Zexion was actually kissing him! Oh for the love of God and Saint Valentine!

Demyx entangled his hands into Zexion's hair and quickly brought his tongue out to play with Zexion's. Zexion gasped and then shot his tongue into Demyx's mouth and tasted Demyx.

Apparently he was gay… and was perfectly fine with it.

When they disconnected (they were in the halls of their school and, even though it was lunch time and the halls were deserted, kissing was against the rules; Zexion was such a stickler for the rules) a small string of saliva still connected their lips together.

Demyx panted softly before licking his lips.

"I guess that's my answer."

Zexion sighed before bringing Demyx back down for another kiss (perhaps he wasn't such a stickler for the rules after all). Demyx mumbled against his lips,

"Will you be my Valentine?"

Zexion smirked. They separated once more and Zexion looked at Demyx, happiness radiating from his eyes.

"I'll be much more than you're Valentine, Demyx. I'll be whatever you want, for however long you want."

Demyx smiled happily, hugging Zexion closely to his body.

"How about you be my everything forever?"

"Even though that was so cliché, Demyx, yes, I will. 'Cause I think I love you, too."

The two friends snuggled for a while. Zexion stepped out of Demyx's embrace and walked over to Demyx's Valentine offerings. He picked up the turquoise blue bear and smirked.

"Demyx… I think you accomplished your mission."


End file.
